


Pregnant Perrie

by zaplarry



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: F/F, NOTHING AGAINST ZAYN MALIK HE'S KIND OF AN ASS IN THIS I'M SORRY BUT IT'S OKAY I LOVE ZAYN ALRIGHT, and it tears jade apart, and zayn cheats a bunch of times, because she's in love with perrie, perrie and zayn ew, pregnant perrie, they have a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaplarry/pseuds/zaplarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The famous Perrie Edwards and Zayn Malik fall into some dark times in their relationship. With a baby on the way, that's a big problem for them. Perrie wants to keep it, of course. Zayn wants nothing to do with it. As Perrie's tummy grows bigger and bigger and the less time they have, Zayn becomes stressed. He doesn't want this child. He starts spending more money on drugs and starts sleeping with random women. He even steals Perrie's money at one point. All the while, this whole situation is tearing Perrie's bandmate, Jade, apart. She loves Perrie and she knows she could take more care of Perrie than Zayn ever could. Will Zayn stay with Perrie? Will Zayn try and fix himself so he can be there for Perrie and the baby? What will happen to Zayn and Perrie's relationship? And will all of this ruin Jade and Perrie's friendship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pregnant Perrie

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

It all started when Zayn got Perrie pregnant. Zayn and Perrie are a couple, of course they're going to have sex. And sometimes people aren't always as careful as they should be. Because nobody expects it to happen to them. Nobody is worried about tomorrow morning or the tomorrow morning after that, they're concerned about having fun.

 

Having fun is all they care about.

 

All they think about is that moment. When they do it. When it's happening. They don't think of the consequences it may bring on later in their lives. They simply don't think.

 

Sure, the media was ecstatic. The fans were incredibly happy for Perrie and Zayn too. It was my moment of weakness. The pain slowly eating away at me until I broke down in tears, crying myself to sleep at night. Choking on my tears so much that I had to sit up or I would surely suffocate.

 

The thing is, Perrie didn't know about how I felt. I never told her. And now she's pregnant with his baby. I've lost my chance to tell her. I lost my chance to just be honest and admit that I was completely, head over heels in love with her.

 

They're surely going to be married soon, her being pregnant and all. She's barely showing now and I don't know how long I'll be able to take it when she starts to get bigger. Just knowing that the love of my life was pregnant with her fiance's baby, you don't even know how that feels. When she told me and the girls, Jesy and Leigh-Anne were so happy for her. While I had to pretend like everything was fine, only to storm into my bedroom that night and sob until my face was sticky with tears.

 

.

 

"Perrie, I believe you have some news..." The interviewer said giving us a big white smile. Perrie beamed, jumping up in her chair excitedly. I looked down at my lap, fiddling with my fingers. "And what would that news be, Ms. Edwards?" 

 

"I am pregnant." I closed my eyes tightly, trying to drown out the conversation. 

 

"My! Congratulations to Perrie and Zayn!" The crowd cheered, clapped, and whistled. I felt sick. "Does this mean the wedding will be happening any time soon?"

 

"Yes! We have talked about it. We haven't got an exact date yet but it's definitely happening soon." 

 

"Well, we are all just so excited for you, Perrie." Perrie grinned widely, nodding.

 

"Thank you very much."

.

As the months went on, Perrie's baby began growing and that's when problems arose. Zayn and Perrie started arguing regularly. Zayn started doing more drugs. He stole her money and did things behind her back without her knowing. But she wanted to stay with him.

 

"Perrie, if he's gonna be like this while you're pregnant, he'll definitely be like this after your child is born." I told her, rubbing her aching back. It was true.

 

"I want to stay with him. This baby needs a daddy."

 

"This baby also needs a healthy and happy mommy." Perrie hugged me but pulled away quickly, wincing. 

 

"Fuck, my nipples are so sore." I smiled at her, a guiding hand still on her back. She looked at me and bit her lip. "Thank you for being with me."

 

"Of course, babe. I'm your best friend. I'll always be here." 

 

"Do you think Zayn still loves me? Even when I'm a fat whale?"

 

"You're not a fat whale, Perrie. And yes, Zayn does love you." I informed her, though I didn't really believe it. Zayn was being quite the asshole and if he doesn't fix it soon, Perrie's gonna end up hurt in the end. 

 

"Really? We've been arguing so much lately and he told me," Her lip quivered and tears filled her eyes to the brim. "He told me he didn't want the baby." 

 

"You can do so much better, P. He's not good enough for you. If he's gonna act like this, he doesn't deserve you." 

 

"But what will I do when I'm all alone?" I pulled her into a tight hug and ignored her moaning about her painful nipples.

 

"You will _never_ be alone."

 

.

 

Perrie didn't leave Zayn. She decided after all that she would stay with him. She wanted to give him a chance to fix himself. She actually convinced him to go to some type of rehabilitation center which shocked me beyond belief. It was all over the papers about Zayn being a right scoundrel.

 

Others wrote about him positively which I will never understand.

 

Perrie became happier and happier as Zayn started getting better and he was actually let out of rehab earlier than they had expected. The next month, he had seemed very supportive of Perrie and the baby. But it was like he was trying to get on her good side. Because the month after that, he cheated on her nonstop. Perrie brought her pregnant self to my house at two in the morning sometimes. 

 

She cried in my arms as I played with her soft blonde hair and just held her until she nodded off in my arms. This girl should be mine.

 

"I don't know what to do. I've tried to get him better and he's better, he really is. But now he won't stop sleeping around and he doesn't care that I know about it! He leaves early and comes home late and when I confront him, he just shrugs. He has no shame about all the bad things he's done to me."

 

"Pez, baby, you need to calm down. You're gonna make yourself ill. You know how I feel about Zayn at this point. He's not good enough for you. Do you really want to marry a guy who cheats on you nonstop and has no shame about it? Are you gonna allow yourself to be in that situation? Are you gonna make yourself do that? He'll leave you, Perrie. He won't be there for you when you need him. And that scares me. The thought of you being alone and scared honestly terrifies the shit out of me," Perrie nodded on my chest, sniffling and gripping my hand even tighter. "You know that this isn't going to end well if you stay with him. You can't stay with him, Perrie. You just can't."

 

"I know it's wrong but I just can't bring myself to up and leave him. I'm in love with him, Jade."

 

"Listen to yourself, Perrie! You're defending a guy who's been nothing but horrible to you ever since he put this baby inside of you! The Zayn you fell in love with is gone!" Perrie sobbed even harder, tears soaking my shirt. 

 

"It's just so hard." 

 

"I know, baby. I'm sorry I snapped. You know I just want the best for you." Perrie nodded.

 

"Yeah, yeah I know that." 

.

 

The cameras were flashing everywhere. We were at a red carpet event and Zayn and Perrie were currently showing off their 'little family'. If only they knew what happened behind the scenes. If they knew how much of an asshole Zayn was, they wouldn't be grinning happily at them and taking pictures of them. Zayn put his hand on Perrie's baby bump. 

 

The photographer couldn't get enough of it.

 

"That should be good! Thank you!" He shouted, gesturing for them to move on. Zayn gripped Perrie's arm tightly, I could tell he was hurting her by the way her mouth formed an 'o' and her brows furrowed and also by the way she tried pulling away from his grip. Zayn continued to pull her along and she waddled after him as fast as she could for a pregnant woman. I let a tear slip from my eye. Nobody treats my Perrie like that.

.

 

"Perrie, how has your pregnancy been going? Getting check ups regularly?" Perrie nodded, not looking as happy as she did in the first interview about her pregnancy. "How's Zayn doing? Is he well?"

 

"Yeah, he's great." She said, plastering on a fake smile. 

 

"We're all so excited for this baby! It will be beautiful and talented just like its parents." Perrie smiled, chewing her lip.

.

 

Perrie had called me and told me to come over and of course, me being her best friend, I did just that. But when I drove up into her driveway, I could sense something was wrong somehow. I made my way up to the door, looking in from the window right by it. What I saw was horrifying. Zayn hitting Perrie.

 

I'd never experienced anything like that in my life. I burst in the front door, jumping right on top of Zayn and shoving him down on the ground. I don't know where my sudden adrenaline came from but I'd do anything to protect Perrie. I smacked him in the face and got off of him.

 

"Get out of here!" I yelled, pointing toward the door. He scrambled to get up and stormed out the door, slamming it behind him. "Oh, Perrie, no." I whimpered, tears falling out of my eyes. I helped Perrie up and held her in my arms. "Baby, you have to leave him. You have to. I'm not giving you a choice. You'll come live with me, alright, Pez?" She nodded, her red nails digging into my arms, holding me tight. I took Perrie back to my house, laying her in my bed and laying myself right beside her. "How long has he been hitting you, Perrie?" More tears made their way out of Perrie's eyes. I wiped them off of her cheeks, asking my question again.

 

"For a couple weeks."

 

"Weeks?! You let him do that to you for weeks?!"

 

"He said he wouldn't do it again!" I rested her head onto my chest.

 

"No, baby, no. They always say that and if you stay with him, he _will_ do it again. Guaranteed." She nodded, soaking my shirt with her tears. "That's not a safe environment for your baby, hun. You want what's best for the baby, don't you?" 

 

"Yes, I do. I want it so much." 

.

 

When I woke up, Perrie was in my arms. I smiled, running my fingers through her hair. I kissed her tear stained cheeks and her eyes fluttered open. She smiled up at me.

 

"I love you, baba." Was all she said. I blushed down at her and she giggled. "Would you mind if I took a bath?"

 

"No, go ahead, babe. You live here now." She nodded shyly, making her way into the bathroom. "If you need any help, just yell. I'll be downstairs making breakfast." 

 

"Okay! Thanks, baba!" I beamed, making my way downstairs. 

 

As I finished up making pancakes. I organized the table, setting out plates for both me and Perrie. 

 

"Jade!" Perrie shouted from upstairs.

 

"Yeah, babe?" 

 

"Can you help me get out of the tub?" 

 

"Sure, love. I'll be right there!" Perrie in the bathtub. Perrie  _naked_ in the bathtub. The thought made me happy and slightly aroused me but I pulled myself together. She just couldn't get out of the tub, being a pregnant lady and all. She just wanted help  _getting out of the tub_. 

 

I knocked on the door lightly as not to frighten her by just walking in there.

 

"Yeah, come in." She said shyly. I walked in slowly and tried not to stare as I didn't want to make her feel self-conscious or uncomfortable. 

 

"Hi, love. Need some help?" She nodded innocently. I refrained from calling her cute just then. "Here, grab my arms, yeah?" Perrie nodded, doing as I told her. "Be prepared to stand, I'm gonna pull you up, okay?" Perrie nodded quickly, gripping my arms tightly. I mustered up all my strength and helped her up onto her feet. Perrie smiled, still holding my arms. "Now, just step over." I said, still holding onto her. Perrie stepped out of the tub and I let go of her. "You good now, babe? Let me get you a towel." I walked over to the cupboard and grabbed her a pretty pink towel and wrapped it around her. 

 

"Thank you, Jade." She mumbled, pressing a kiss to my cheek. I smiled calmly until Perrie left the room. A big grin broke out onto my face before I walking back into my bedroom, where Perrie was naked again. She turned to me casually. "I don't suppose you have any maternity clothes?" I shook my head but walked over to my dresser.

 

"I don't have maternity clothes but I do have big T-shirts. Will that be alright?"

 

"Are you calling me big?"

 

"Perrie, you have a fetus growing inside of you." She nodded, smirking a little bit. 

 

"Yes, it will be alright." I handed her a big black T-shirt and a sweater and I left her to get changed.

 

"You can borrow any pair of pants you'd like, okay?" Perrie nodded and I closed the door, allowing her to change.

.

 

"Perrie, I've heard the bad news...you and Zayn have split after such a long time together!" Perrie grimaced. 

 

"Yeah, we've split up. He wasn't as enthusiastic about the baby as I was. He didn't want it as much as I did. He wasn't ready to be a father. He wasn't ready for that kind of commitment. I'm actually happier. He was a mess, we were always arguing. We both felt it would be better if we broke up and I am happier this way. I've got my girls to help me out so I won't be alone." I smiled at her, holding her hand atop her lap.

 

"So housing? Do you live apart now?"

 

"Yeah, I'm living with Jade again. He's still in the house."

 

"I've just got done buying Perrie some more maternity clothes. Most of her stuff is still with Zayn." I said. 

 

"Well, that's wonderful. Sounds like you guys are making it work."

 

"It's good to have three best friends in a situation like this." Perrie said. "Once the baby is born, I'm gonna work extra hard to get my figure back." She said, giggling. The room erupted in laughter. It was a good day.

.

"Perrie! Look at me, you'll be alright."

 

"Fuck, it hurts so fucking bad! I want my mam!" She had a tight grip on my hand as doctors raced her to a hospital room in a wheelchair. 

 

"There's no time! It'll be alright, baby, I'm here with you." They lay her on a bed while she still gripped my hand with immense strength. 

 

"Oh my god, it's coming!" The doctors prepared for Perrie to give birth, spreading her legs open, guiding hands near her hole.

 

"Okay, Ms. Edwards, I'm gonna need you to push as hard as you can, okay? Right. Push." Perrie pushed as hard as she could, feeling her abdomen tighten up.

 

"Fuck!" She yelled, squeezing my hand harder. I pushed her sweaty hair off of her forehead. She stared into my eyes, I gave her a shy smile and she nodded.

 

"Okay, come on, Ms. Edwards, one more time. Push." Perrie groaned in pain as she pushed. 

 

"It's crowning. I need one more big push!" Perrie pushed again with all her might. "Okay, okay." The sound of the baby's cries made Perrie smile and whimper. The doctors cleaned the baby up before placing her in Perrie's arms. "You've got a healthy baby girl on your hands." Perrie beamed, caressing the little girl's face with her finger. She was a pale baby with dark hair and blue eyes.

 

"She's beautiful, Perrie." Perrie looked up at me with those big blue eyes. I leaned in and Perrie seemed to be thinking the same thing. I gently kissed her lips and smiled at her as I pulled away. "Love you. What are you gonna name her?"

 

"I was thinking Charlotte. Charlotte May Edwards." I smiled down at her, pecking her lips again.

 

"I think that sounds beautiful." 

 

.

 

_"Jade Thirlwall stays with best friend and bandmate, Perrie Edwards while she gives birth!"_

 

_"Perrie Edwards is now a mother after giving birth to her baby with the support of her bandmate, Jade Thirlwall!"_

 

_"Perrie Edwards gives birth to baby Charlotte with Jade Thirlwall by her side!"_

 

"So Perrie, obviously you are now a mother! How is that like?" Perrie grinned.

 

"It's amazing. She's a beautiful baby. I miss her."

 

"Have you put her with a sitter?"

 

"Yeah, she's with my mam right now." Perrie exclaimed, giggling. I smiled, grabbing her hand. She paused, smiling back at me. 

 

"Well, congratulations! What was her name?"

 

"Charlotte." 

 

"Oh, that is beautiful. The best of luck with you."

 

"Thank you!"

 

"Is Jade kind of resembling a second mother as you live with her and all?"

 

"Yeah, you could say that." Perrie said, smirking. She turned to me, giving me a little wink.

 

"Oh, just tell her! Jade and Perrie are dating!"

 

"Jesy!" 

 

"Sorry!" 

 

"Oh, wow. So she is a second mother? Well, that's lovely. I wish all the happiness in the world to you guys." 

.

 

_"Ooh la la! New mother, Perrie Edwards gains her swimsuit body back in almost no time at all! Look at these pictures of her with her girl at the beach!"_

_"Jade Thirlwall and girlfriend, Perrie Edwards seen with a baby bag on the way to pick up their baby Charlotte May!"_

_ _

_"These pictures prove that Jade Thirlwall is the best mum ever!"_

_"Moms, Perrie Edwards and Jade Thirlwall's baby Charlotte is growing up! See this cute vid that Perrie recorded of Jade and baby Charlotte."_

_ _

_"Jade Thirlwall and Perrie Edwards are the best couple! See some of our favorite #Jerrie moments now!"_

.

 

I'm happy. I have the love of my life. I have a wonderful little girl. I will be just fine. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
